¿QUIEN ES EL?
by mokona18
Summary: Kagome por un error termina en una época más antigua que el Sengoku, allí se verá envuelta en varios líos antes de llegar a conocer su verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste jejejejeje XD en primer lugar INUYASHA no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo uso los personajes para crear mis historias **

**- INICIO DEL VERANO-**

En el templo de la familia Higurashi una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate se preparaba para ir a un viaje atravez del tiempo y así reunirse con sus amigos del sengoku y derrotar a Naraku.

Mama, abuelo, sota ya me voy – decía la joven

Que te vaya bien kagome - dijeron al unisono

La joven salto al pozo el cual era capaz de llevarla a la era sengoku, cuando de repente la pulsera de su muñeca empieza a brillar, (cosa que ella no noto) salió de el pozo y se dirigió a la aldea de la anciana quede.

Cuando por fin llego, se sorprendió ya que no vio la aldea,

Mm pero que paso aquí-no no puede ser será que atacaron la aldea, pero si fuera así se no creo que las casas y todo desapareciera por arte de magia, o si, ahhhhh no puede ser, tal vez me equivoque de camino, si eso debe ser – sango, monje miroku, shippo inuyasha- ahhh no pude ser me perdí y a hora que voy a hacer

Pensaba kagome cuando de repente sintió la presencia de un youkai detrás de ella.

Estas perdida, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar a mi estomago, te vez deliciosa – decía tétricamente un ogro

El demonio no alcanzo a decir más por que la joven salió corriendo de forma olímpica, dejando a un ogro furioso el cual empezó a perseguirla destruyendo a su paso el gran bosque los rodeaba

Inuyasha – gritaba la joven desesperada ya que el ogro la tenía acorralada

Cállate nadie te va a venir a ayudar- maldita mocosa la voy a callara de un mordisco

Kagome estaba segura de que era su fin pero sorprendentemente este no llego, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como la cabeza del ogro se desprendía y el cuerpo se caía dejando ver a un youkai de largos cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares, por alguna razón le recordaba a inuyaha y a seshomaru el.

Po.. Porque me salvaste – decía con temor kagome hacia el imponente youkai

Yo no te salve – decía el youkai mientras escaneaba con la mirada a la joven – ese youkai estaba destruyendo MI territorio

Bu.. Bueno yo mejor me voy – decía de lo mas aterrorizada y avergonzada kagome por la forma es que el youkai la escaneaba con la mirada

Iba a retirarse cuando escucho la voz de un niño

Papa, papa- le decía el niño al youkai – porque tanto alboroto

Sesshomaru no te dije que me esperaras – dijo el youkai

La joven abrió los ojos como platos

-no no puede ser que ese sea sesshomaru es más grande ¿no? O será que se encogió por bañarse con agua fría , no eso no puede ser kagome – ahhhhh – grito en voz alta, pero rápidamente se tapo la boca ya que los youkais voltearon a mirarla

Papa por que grita esa humana – decía sesshomaru

….. – el youkai seguía escaneando con la mirada a kagome que ni siquiera escucho la pregunta de sesshomaru

-kyaaa que hago me esta mirando será que le gusto (en ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos a kagome, no tal vez me va a matar (a kagome se le erizaron los cabellos de solo pensar en eso) y si me cocina y me va a comer o a torturarme lentamente por que estaba en sus tierras(kagome se puso pálida) - no eso no puede ser

…-está loca –pensaba seshomaru al ver las caras que hacia kagome

….- el youkai estaba analizando cada gesto de kagome los cuales le parecían de lo más divertidos, por poco y sonríe, pero su orgullo de youkai se lo impedía

Papa vámonos de aquí – decía sesshomaru

Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad y salió huyendo de allí , sin que los youkais se percataran que ya no estaba

Oye con te….- iba a decir sesshomaru pero se percato de que la humana ya no estaba

El youkai al ver que su hijo no continuar hablando volteo mecánicamente hacia donde la joven se encontraba

…-¿eh? Adonde se fue esa humana, pensaba el youkai mientras la buscaba por todo el lugar con la mirada

Papa vamos al castillo tengo hambre - decía sesshomaru

Bueno vamos

…**.Al día siguiente…..**

En un rio se encontraba una joven bañándose

Ahhhhh- no puedo creerlo al parecer regrese más de lo debido tal vez mil o dos mil o …..- ahhhhhhh- volteo a mirar sus brazos y se sorprendió al no ver su manilla – no puede ser debe estar por aquí – cuando recordó que se le cayo cuando el ogro la perseguía – tengo que encontrar esa manilla ya que fue un regalo por parte de mi madre

…**Flash back…**

¡Sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños kagome – dijeron sota , el abuelo de kagome , la mama y su hermano

Gracias – dijo kagome

Hermana aquí está mi regalo – kagome lo abrió y vio una hermosa versión chibi de ella

Querida nieta aquí está el mío – dijo el abuelo de kagome

Era un hermoso kimono blanco con bordado rojo y con unas rosas rojas pintadas

Bien hija aquí está el mío – dijo la mama de kagome

Era una hermosa manilla de plata con una joya ambar en la mitad

Gracias a todos – dijo kagome

**Fin del flash back**

Tengo que encontrar la pulsera– decia kagome

Rapidamente kagome salio del agua y de puso el kimono que su abuelo le habia regalado ya que su uniforme se habia dañado mientras escapaba de sesshomaru y su padre.

Tomo el arco y flechas y emprendio camino hacia donde habia sido perseguida por el youkai (kagome habia conseguido arco y flecha en la aldea en donde paso la noche)

…unas horas deespues….

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde cundo kagome llego al lugar donde perdio la pulsera

Mmmm deberia estar por aquí – decia kagome mientras buscaba por el lugar

Buscas esto- decia alguien detrás de ellas

Kagome volteo rapidamente apuntando con su flecha y arco.

Tu.. tu eres…..

**Hola hasta aquí dejo el capi jejejejeje bueno espero que dejen reviews haber si continuo con la historia o no, nos vemos el proximo capi (claro eso si les gusto el fic XD ) xiao **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les traigo el capi espero que les guste nota: inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi **** Aclaraciones: para que no se confundan los pensamientos de cada personaje estarán entre comillas a diferencia de mis explicaciones. **

**¡¿Por qué a mí?**

Tu.. Tú eres – decía kagome realmente horrorizada

Hola nos volvemos a encontrar – decía el youkai que se encontraba enfrente de ella macabramente.

No.. no puede ser yo vi como te quitaron la cabeza – ´´ pero si es el ogro que intento comerme´´

Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿y bien esto es tuyo? - ´´si mi amo no me hubiera pedido que no la lastimara ya estaría en mi estomago´´

Si, y devuélvemelo o te matare – ´´no voy a permitir que este regalo tan especial que me dio mi mama caiga en manos de una criatura así´´

Ha, una humana tan simple como tú no podría hacerme ni un rasguño, es más me quedare con esta hermosa manilla una criatura como tú no se la mereceré – el youkai no pudo decir mas ya que una flecha de kagome se incrusto es su mano haciendo que soltara la manilla del dolor.

Te equivocas el que no la merece eres tú, esa manilla me pertenece y no pienso dejar que te la quedes – en ese momento kagome lanzo otra flecha la cual le corto un brazo al ogro y ella a provecho para recuperar la manilla y salió huyendo de allí o al menos eso intento ya que de repente alguien la agarro del brazo y le dio un golpe el cual la dejo inconsciente.

No pudiste con esta simple humana – decía el youkai que sostenía a kagome

Lo lamento amo no volverá a ocurrir – dijo el ogro con un tono que denotaba temor

Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir ya que, hasta aquí llegas – el youkai lanzo un ataque hacia el ogro, y luego sonrió macabramente – ´´esta humana posee un poder interesante´´ – decía mientras escaneaba a kagome con la mirada – y también es hermosa – ´´parece que me voy a divertir´´.

En la mansión de inutaisho…..

Un niño de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos ámbares corría por toda la casa a gran velocidad, se dirigía a entrenar con su madre.

Hola madre iniciamos con el entrenamiento – decía el pequeño con un tono de respeto hacia su madre

Si sesshomaru iniciemos – respondió ella son una voz delicada y hermosa que denotaba un tono de seguridad y tranquilidad.

Sesshomaru intentaba derribar a su madre en cada oportunidad que tenia sin embargo esta lo esquivaba fácilmente y le respondía con un golpe que lo mandaba a volar unos cuantos metros.

Sesshomaru levántate tienes que esforzarte más para llegar a ser fuerte – ´´no puedo creer que mi hijo sea tan DEBIL pero yo me encargare de volverlo más fuerte´´

Pero madre no me puedo levantar, tengo muy lastimados los brazos – decía sesshomaru el cual estaba muy lastimado.

Sesshomaru debes ser fuerte si piensas ser el heredero de estas tierras, aprende que los sentimientos no sirven y que el dolor te hace fuerte – le decía ella a sesshomaru mirándolo con frialdad, mientras le daba otro golpe a sesshomaru dejándolo inconsciente.

Después de eso una sirvienta del castillo se llevo a sesshomaru con la medico youkai para curarlo.

Dos horas después..

Inutaisho entraba al castillo cuando de repente una criada le dijo que sesshomaru estaba herido y no despertaba, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de sesshomaru, afortunadamente este ya había despertado.

Sesshomaru estas bien – decía inutaisho mientras examinaba cada herida

Si papa no te preocupes - ´´mama tiene razón soy muy débil´´

Mmm bien prepárate necesito que conozcas a alguien …

**Hola hasta aquí dejo el capi, espero que dejen reviews, y si tienen alguna idea y quieren que aparezca en este fic no duden en decirme mi correo es , nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo xiao XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, dejen reviews. Nota: inuyasha no me pertenece es de rumiko takahasi yo solo uso los personajes para crear mis historias. **

**-¡¿que hago aquí?-**

En una gran y elegante habitación se veía una hermosa chica castaña y con ojos color chocolate.

Do... donde estoy – ´´auch, me duele la cabeza ´´

La joven observaba cada detalle del lugar en donde se encontraba

Veo que ya despertaste-

Decía una voz masculina desde la puerta de la habitación

¿Quién er… - kagome no pudo decir nada mas ya que quedo embobada con el youkai que la miraba desde la puerta, este tenía unos bellos ojos jades una cabellera larga de color negro ´

Como te sientes - ´´es más hermosa de lo que pensé´´

Em.. Yo estoy bien, ¿pero en dónde estoy? –

El youkai le sonrió ya que kagome estaba nerviosa y realmente sonrojada

Pues estas en mi castillo - ´´vaya ese sonrojo la hace ver mucho más hermosa, me pregunto si será una de las aventuras de inutaisho´´

Dis.. disculpa y ¿tu quien eres? - ´´ahhh que voy hacer no puedo soportar esa mirada, por kami que deje de mirarme´´

Me llamo mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Me llamo kagome, pero dígame ¿porque estoy aquí? –

Mmm te diré después de la cena, toma aquí te dejo la ropa cámbiate te esperare abajo para comer-

Está bien - ´´para la cena, waaa eso suena a que me van a comer, que voy a hacer, aunque no creo por que hubieran aprovechado para comerme antes de que despertara o será que prefieren que este despierta –

El youkai al ver las diferentes caras que hacia kagome sonrió y luego salió de la habitación para dejarla con su dilema mental.

En fin tendré que bajar - ´´inuyasha me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, idiota por qué no vienes a rescatarme´´

**En el castillo de inutaisho ….**

Papá dime a quien me quieres presentar - ´´no entiendo porque no me quiere decir ´´ pensaba sesshomaru mientras inflaba los cachetes y fulminaba a su papa con la mirada por no decirle.

Ten paciencia sesshomaru ya verás - ´´me pregunto que pensara sesshomaru cuando la vea´´

Amo inutaisho – gritaba una de las sirvientas de la casa – amo inutaisho – su vos sonaba entre preocupada y enojada

Que pasa kioko – dijo inutaisho

Están atacando el castillo señor y según los informes de los soldados son del clan ryu –

Sesshomaru ve a tu habitación – dijo seriamente inutaisho

Pero papa - sesshomaru no pudo decir mas ya que su padre lo noqueo y le pidió a la sirvienta que lo llevara a la habitación y cuidara de el

En las afueras del castillo de inutaisho había centenares de dragones peleando con demonios perro

Hola inutaisho – decía un hombre con una marca de dragón en su brazo derecho – ha pasado mucho tiempo

¡Sal de mis tierras inmediatamente! – decía inutaisho con los ojos rojos y a punto de transformarse en demonio

Ha, crees que puedes darme ordenes – decía el youkai dragón con un tono de burla – bien te dejare decidir – dijo mientras sonreía macabramente – tu vida o la de ella

Dijo mostrando a una joven que cargaba en brazos

¡Suéltala! - ´´no puede ser como fue que encontró a izayoi ``

**Hola hasta aquí dejo el capi espero que dejen reviews. Hasta la próxima xiao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, sé que me demore, espero que les guste. dejen reviews onegai. **

**NOTA: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takajashi, yo solo uso los personajes para crear mis historias. **

**ACLARACIONES: En el capitulo pasado se me olvido poner el nombre de un personaje en la frase que decía: ``- Me llamo mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas? –``, pues la verdad es que no sabía que nombre poner asi que lo deje pendiente, pero se me olvido corregirlo; pues el nombre de este personaje es ``Kei Ryu``.*****De ahora en adelante tendré mas cuidado con la ortografía y la estructura de mis fics y si encuentran algún error o tienen alguna duda no duden en decirme. *por cierto cambie el estilo de la letra es que con el arial no me gustaba como quedaban las mayúsculas y pues no se qué tipo de letra sea bueno, acepto sugerencias.**

**¡Yo no lo conozco!**

-¡Suéltala! - ´´no puede ser como fue que encontró a Izayoi

-I...Inu...taisho – decía Izayoi entrecortadamente por la presión que ejercía el demonio en ella

Inutaisho al darse cuenta del grave estado en que estaba Izayoi, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y estaba por transformarse.

-Hahahaha, Inutaisho que bajo as caído, - ``todo está saliendo como lo planee`` - no pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para enamorarte de una humana.

-¡CALLATE! Maldito si ella muere te matare lenta y dolorosamente-

-Inutaisho si te acercas ten por seguro que la matare – el demonio observaba como Inutaisho fruncía el entrecejo y sus ojos cambiaban a su color normal- Inutaisho quiero que me entregues tus espadas, si no lo haces matare a esta humana y a tu hijo-

-Papá papá ayúdame – un dragón tenia atrapado a sesshomaru –

Inutaisho frunció el entrecejo y saco sus espadas y las dejo en el piso además de dar órdenes para que todos se retiraran.

…en el cuarto de kagome…..

Si no bajo será peor, aunque debo admitir de que este kimono no me queda mal – kagome llevaba puesto un kimono negro que tenia bordes rojos y un estampado de flores blancas – bueno será mejor bajar

Kagome salió del cuarto y se encontró con una pequeña niña de ojos azules piel blanca y cabello negro.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hana permítame llevarla al comedor kagome-sama –

-Em... si gracias – ``que bonita, pero como es que sabe mi nombre y lo mas importante por que me llama kagome-sama`` -

-Llegamos – aviso la niña enfrente de una puerta enorme de madera – con permiso

La niña se retiro y kagome entro al comedor, no pudo evitar impresionarse, ya que el lugar era hermoso.

-Hola, siéntate kagome – mmmm parece que Inutaisho tiene buen gusto esa humana es muy hermosa, y aparte parece poseer un gr4an poder espiritual.

-¿eh?... em si... gracias – decía kagome apenada ya que se embobo viendo el lugar –

-espero que disfrute la comida – ´´ le pueda sacar algo de información sobre Inutaisho´´ - y dime de dónde eres

Kagome se paralizo ante esa pregunta que le iba a decir, pues obviamente no le iba a decir ´´vengo de le futuro´´ o algo por el estilo.

-De una aldea -´´valla, antes no le dije que venía de una cueva o algo asi…. Ahhhh que pensara de mí –

Y donde queda la aldea – ´´ que torpe es obvio que los humanos viven en la aldea´´

-´´ mmm que hago, si mal no recuerdo las tierras de sesshomaru son….´´- una aldea en el oeste.

-´´Mmmm asi que vive en las tierras de Inutaisho´´ - y dime ¿trabajas en el casillo de Inutaisho?

- ´´¿quien es él?, waaaa esperen castillo, que hago, tal vez si sabe que no soy de importancia me deje ir´´- si trabajo allí

- mmm y dime has tienes alguna relación con el –

- ´´ waaaa que hago mmm no se sirvienta cocinera, mm… me acuerdo de que fui niñera, eso es si sesshomaru es el príncipe de esas tierras tal vez me pueda ayudar - ´´yo cuido a sesshomaru-sama´´

-´´esto se está poniendo interesante esta humana me va a ser de mucha ayuda´´- y dime cuanto llevas en el castillo….

….En el castillo de Inutaisho…

Todos los sirvientes de Inutaisho se habían retirado.

-Ya cumplí con todo lo que me pediste ahora suéltala - ´´espero que funcione…´´

-bien atrápala – el demonio no le dio tiempo a Inutaisho y la lanzo hacia un rio

Inutaisho se lanzo para atrapar a Izayoi, mientras algunos sirvientes de Inutaisho que estaban ocultos empezaron a atacar al demonio.

-amo Inutaisho, está bien – la sirvienta no podía dejar de devorar a Inutaisho con la mirada, su ropa estaba totalmente mojada –

- sí, estoy bien Hana - ´´no respira´´ - llévenla con la curandera

- si Inutaisho-sama – la sirvienta no podía dejar de fulminar con la mirada a esa mujer que se ganaba el afecto de su querido amo ´´ esta maldita humana si no se muere con estas heridas yo me encargare de ella, el amo Inutaisho es solo mío.

…En el castillo de los Ryu…

-Padre pero que mal te ves - ´´seguro Inutaisho le dio una paliza, no puedo creer que tenga un padre tan estúpido´´.

-¡CALLATE! más bien ayúdame kei – ´´maldito mocoso, si no fuera mi hijo ya estaría muerto´´

-Padre, atrape a la chica y es la niñera de sesshomaru - ´´maldito viejo en cuanto pueda te matare y me quedare con todo tu poder´´- asi es puede ser una pieza fundamental para acabar con Inutaisho

-Bien hecho hijo, clara mente serás un gran sucesor, encárgate de sacarle toda la información que puedas y cuando acabes haz lo que quieras con ella-

…..en el cuarto de kagome..

-Ahhh, que sueño, debo admitir que la cena estaba rica - ´´que apuesto es kei-sama´´- eh, espera peo que estoy pensando no puede ser, como alguien que acabo de conocer me va a gustar, me falta sueño si eso debe ser, pero aun asi kei es muy lindo

-Valla gracias, tú también me gustas –

-Ke.. Kei-sama yo…..-

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo empezaran los líos amorosos y pasaran muchas cosas antes de llegar a la pareja original de Inutaisho x kagome, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews acepto sugerencias xiao XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola regrese, aquí les traigo la continuación y lamento la demora es que no tenia inspiración T.T, bueno espero que les guste.**

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

**-¡¿enferma?-**

-ke.. kei-sama yo…- "no puede ser escucho todo lo que dije, que voy a hacer, espera acaso dijo que también le gustaba"- lo.. lo siento no.. debí decir eso – "que voy a hacer"

Mientras kagome se distraía con sus pensamientos, kei aprovecho para acercarse lentamente.

-no te preocupes, tu también me gustas – "esto va a ser divertido"

Kagome al darse cuenta que kei estaba ten cerca dio un brinco hacia atrás y cayo de la cama, intento agarrarse de la mesa que estaba al pie de ella pero lo que provoco fue que el jarrón que estaba encima de la mesa le callera encima provocando que quedara totalmente empapada y con los ojos en espiral.

-pero que torpe es – "aunque su cuerpo no es que este mal " dijo mirando atravez de la ropa mojada de Kagome. – bueno tendré que dejar la diversión para otro día.

Kei la puso sobre la cama y llamo a una de las sirvientas para que la cambiara de ropa.

…En el castillo de Inutaisho…

Se veía a un preocupado youkai caminando de lado a lado esperando afuera de la habitación acompañado por si hijo que lo miraba como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

-padre deja de caminar así, vas a terminar mareado –

Inutaisho por estar sumido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Padre deja de caminar así!- grito Sesshomaru pero Inutaisho aun seguía dando vueltas por todo el pasillo, así que al ver el un recipiente con agua en la mesa de al lado lo tomo y se lo aventó a Inutaisho.

-¡Pero qué haces Sesshomaru! – grito Inutaisho total mente empapado

-es que no me ponías cuidado, estas caminando en círculos por toda la habitación, si sigues haciendo eso el piso se va a acabar, además no entiendo porque te preocupa tanto esa mujer ¬¬ -

- es una persona importante para mi sesshomaru, además no tenias que haberme lanzado ese recipiente con agua ¬¬ -

- pues no me ponías cuidado te tuve que lanzar lo primero que encontré ¬¬ -

- entonces si hubieras encontrado una katana me la habrías lanzado ¬¬ -

-pues si ¬¬ -

- maldito mocoso ¬¬* - "le voy a enseñar a respetar"-

Inutaisho le iba a pegar un zape a sesshomaru en la cabeza pero este lo esquivo, y empezó a lanzarle lo primero que encontraba.

-maldito mocoso ven aquí ¬¬ * –

-no quiero- sesshomaru salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas para escapar

Inutaisho soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió, ya que sesshomaru había logrado levantarle el ánimo.

-Izayoi espero que te recuperes pronto- y así Inutaisho se fue a recostar en su cama ya que necesitaba descansar

**Es un poco MUY corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir la conti pronto, también quiero escuchar ideas suyas para el próximo capi del fic ^^.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi **

**Xiao XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takajashi, yo solo uso los personajes para crear mis historias. **

**¡¿Enferma 2?**

Kagome estaba completamente dormida en su habitación, sin embargo parecía que algo no andaba bien ya que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

– No, no te acerques, aléjate – Kagome se revolvía entre las cobijas – ¡Inuyasha! –

Kagome se despertó, estaba asustada de repente empezó a llorar mientras recordaba su horrible pesadilla:

_Estaba comiendo tranquilamente con sus amigos en el sengoku, cuando todo se oscureció, y uno a uno sus amigos iban desapareciendo._

_Ella intento aferrarse de Inuyasha sin embargo una sombra lo atravesó en el pecho dejando a Kagome completamente manchada de sangre, justo en ese momento Kagome sintió como su corazón se iba junto con la vida de su amado hanyou; Ella se sentía… vacía._

– _Miko, tus amigos han tenido que pagar por tu insolencia – dijo un youkai que estaba detrás de ella; Este llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría totalmente – _

– _¿Quién eres?, ¿Que le has hecho a mis amigos? – Kagome al notar que el youkai no tenía intención de responderle se lleno de ira – ¡contéstame! Que les has hecho, –_

–_Miko tú has sido quien los ha condenado, tu insolencia, les ha costado la vida, ¡no los volverás a ver, te enviare directo al infierno! – el youkai empezó a acercarse, empuñando una espada que tenia grabado el símbolo de un dragón._

–_No, no te acerques, aléjate – Kagome intentaba alejarse de él, sin embargo al intentar huir cayó en un precipicio – ¡Inuyasha! _

Kagome temblaba de solo pensar en cómo desaparecieron sus amigos, y lo que más le asustaba era recordar cómo Inuyasha moría frente a sus ojos, podía recordar como la sangre de Inuyasha cayó sobre ella. Ese sueño había sido tan real, que por un momento creyó que su vida se había derrumbado por completo.

En uno de los bosques del Oeste se observaba a un apuesto youkai de cabello plateado y ojos dorados caminando en la espesura del bosque; Este parecía estar buscando algo, cuando de repente algo o alguien le cayó encima.

–Sesshomaru, que estás haciendo deberías estar entrenando –

–Lo siento padre, es que no tengo ganas de entrenar hoy –

–Está bien podrás descansar hoy, pero dime que has estado haciendo –

–Pues estaba caminando pero vi que algo brillaba en un árbol y subí a ver –

–Y ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?–

–Esto –dijo mientras buscaba el objeto, en su armadura, hasta que por fin lo encontró – es una ¿bonita manilla verdad?, estaba en un nido de aves.

–Si – Inutaisho trataba de recordar, donde había visto esa manilla, y a su mente vino la imagen de aquella humana que se había colado en sus tierras – es su olor, debe ser ella.

**Bueno chicos y chicas hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, prometo que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, hasta el próximo capítulo Xiao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Inuyasha No me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo uso los personajes para crear mis historias.**

**El viaje comienza**

─ Me pregunto que habrá pasado con esa humana ─ "¿qué estoy pensando?, esa humana no tiene que ver nada conmigo; pero aun así esa manilla, creo que la he visto en algún lado".

─ Inutaisho-sama, ella acaba de despertar ─ dijo Shura una de las criadas de Inutaisho

─ Gracias, puedes retirarte ─ dijo Inutaisho mientras entraba a la habitación con una leve sonrisa en los labios que al parecer Shura pudo notar.

─ Es bueno verte de nuevo Inutaisho-san ─ dijo Izayoi mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

─ sabes que me molesta que me trates de manera tan formal mientras estamos solos ─

─ Si, lo sé, aunque no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue aquí, ¿tú me trajiste? ─

"seguramente le puso un sello o algo que le hizo olvidar lo que paso" ─ si, yo te traje es que quería preguntarte algo ─

─ Y ¿Qué querías preguntarme? ─

"Ahora que le digo, debí haber pensado una excusa mejor, ¡ya se!" ─ Eh pensado en viajar para visitar un viejo amigo mío y pienso llevar a Sesshomaru, el problema es que necesito a alguien que nos acompañe, te gustaría venir con nosotros ─

─ eh si claro me encantaría acompañarles ─ dijo Izayoi algo extrañada por la proposición del Youkai ─ ¿y cuando partiríamos?

─ esta noche, mandare a que te traigan algo de ropa ─

─ No es necesario que se preocupe por eso ya ha hecho bastante por mí, así estoy bien ─

─ no pienso dejarte con esa ropa, está muy dañada, y no te preocupes no es molestia para mi, así que descansa ─ dijo sonriéndole a Izayoi, lo cual causo que esta última se sonrojara y volteara a mirar para otro lado ─ ¿pasa algo? ─

─ No pasa nada, entonces voy a descansar un rato ─

─ está bien, entonces te veo más tarde ─ dijo Inutaisho mientras salía.

En uno de los jardines del castillo se encontraban algunas criadas reunidas, al parecer estaban algo disgustadas y discutiendo por algo.

─ Que hace una humana en el castillo ─ dijo una de ellas

─ Y encima está en una de las habitaciones de invitados ─ replico otra

─ esta mañana vi que Inutaisho-sama se dirigía a su habitación ─ dijo otra criada que pasaba por ahí uniéndose a la conversación

─ ¡¿qué? No es posible que Inutaisho-sama este interesado en esa humana ─ dijo la primera

─ ¡Que hacen todas aquí!, a trabajar, no tienen tiempo para estar chismoseando ─ les regaño Shura que había estado escuchando toda la conversación ─ esta se veía muy molesta después de todo Inutaisho y ella eran como hermanos.

…_Flashback…_

_Inutaisho y Shura, se habían conocido cuando pequeños en uno de los ríos cercanos al castillo. _

_Shura se encontraba practicando con una espada en el agua, Inutaisho la había estado espiando durante un tiempo debido a que sentía curiosidad acerca del estilo de pelea de ella, el estaba perfectamente escondido y sin ser notado, o claro eso pensaba hasta que una espada casi se clava en su cabeza._

─ _¡oye, que te pasa casi me matas! ─ le grito Inutaisho alarmado_

─ _Pues debí hacerlo, ¿Qué hacías espiándome? ─_

─ _Eso no te importa ─ _

─ _¡pervertido! ─_

─ _¿qué? Te equivocas, no es eso, es que me pareció interesante tu técnica con la espada ─_

─ _Enserio, bueno pues supongo que está bien ─ dijo alegremente Shura ─ y cuéntame ¿también practicas con espadas?─_

─ _Pues, lo eh intentado pero no me sale bien ─ dijo Inutaisho algo avergonzado _

─ _Que te parece si te enseño ─ dijo sonriéndole mientras sacaba una espada de madera para ella y una para Inutaisho._

_Y así cada vez que Inutaisho tenía tiempo salía a encontrarse con Shura para practicar, ella poco a poco fue enseñándole todo acerca de las espadas, su lazo se fue fortaleciendo el confiaba mucho en Shura, la quería como una hermana y sabia que ella también lo quería como si hermano menor lo cual le molestaba porque a Shura le encantaba hacerlo enojar a veces pero qué más da, pues así son los hermanos…. _

…_Fin del flashback…_

Ya se estaba escondiendo el sol e Inutaisho se dirigía a la habitación de Izayoi para poder partir.

Golpeo suavemente en la puerta hasta escuchar un tímido pase dentro de la habitación lo cual lo preocupo un poco y se apresuro a entrar.

─ Buenas tardes Inutaisho-san ─ dijo levemente sonrojada Izayoi ya que Inutaisho se le había quedado mirando ─ ¿pasa algo?

─ Eh, no pasa nada ¿lista? ─ "rayos, no puedo apartar la mirada de ella esta hermosa"

Izayoi llevaba el cabello recogido con un listón rojo, tenía puesto un kimono rojo con algunos arreglos de flores amarillas.

─ Padre es hora de irnos ─ dijo Sesshomaru ya fastidiado por la actitud de su padre.

─ ¿Está bien Sesshomaru? ─ dijo Inutaisho extrañado por la actitud de Sesshomaru ─

─ Estoy bien, solo que es mejor partir de una vez ─

─ Entonces, vamos Izayoi ─

**Hola, bueno a partir de ahora comenzaran los líos amorosos, Inutaisho ha iniciado un viaje con Izayoi, pero lo que no sabe es que este viaje cambiará totalmente sus vidas; además de que poco a poco Inutaisho se irá acercando a cierta humana que últimamente acapara sus pensamientos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Dejen reviews**

**Xiao**


End file.
